


Attraction He Can't Deny

by Pride_99



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Attraction, Comfort, Confused Hotch, Drunk Texting, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hotels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pouring rain, Sexual Confusion, Share hotel rooms, Texting, Thunder - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: Reid secretly developed a crush on his boss. Now the team shared hotel rooms at a rainy night and Reid was double with him. At night he couldn't stop making noises, all because of a hot dream he had. But Hotch thought Reid was afraid of thunder and was determined to comfort him.





	1. A storm night

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy!

When the whole team arrived at Los Angeles, it was already dark and rainy. They reviewed some cases details and decided to get some sleep. There weren't enough rooms, so Hotch said, "Looks like we have to double up."  
"I'm not sleeping with Reid." Morgan declared.  
Reid pursed his lips, puppy eyes full of questions.  
"Then you can choose me." Rossi smiled.  
"Okay."  
Emily and JJ headed to their room. Reid carefully glanced at his boss. "Hotch, I hope you didn't get me wrong… I have no bad habits at night, and we have shared rooms twice so you know except I'm a light sleeper I- "  
"It's alright."  
Reid nodded and pursed his lips once again.  
They entered the room, Hotch seemed very tired. He took a quick bath, put all files and pictures aside and got to his own bed. Reid, however, found it hard to fall asleep. He knew exactly why. First, it was a pouring night, and the thunder always scared him even though he had never admitted. Second, he was sharing a room with Hotch! Reid walked out of the bathroom and locked his eyes on Hotch's peaceful asleep face. The crush he developed of his handsome boss hadn't gone away. He tried to forget, but it hadn't gone away for a real long time.  
But he never planned to act on anything. Hotch was straight, and he needed a new beautiful blond girlfriend, not a weird guy like him.  
Sighed, Reid lay down and closed his eyes, tried to fall asleep.

Next thing he knew, Hotch was shaking his arms and waking him. Hotch's face was worried, eyebrows were crumpled.  
"Wake up, Reid, hey."  
"Ho-Hotch?"  
"You're okay now."  
Oh god. Hotch sat on the side of his bed, gently touching his hair. Reid's breath turned hot. He couldn't think about what he had just been dreaming at a time.  
"I'm sorry… What happened?"  
"You were screaming my name."  
"…Oh."  
Thunder rumbled out of the window. Hotch clutched his hand, "It's alright Reid, everyone has fears and nightmares."  
The moment Hotch's hand touched his, a current of stimulation stirred all over his body. Then Reid realized. He wasn't having a nightmare, instead, he was having a very different dream about his boss. Now he was half hard already, and was getting more and more…  
"Reid, you okay?"  
"I um… yeah. I'm so sorry to wake you Hotch. I'm still…well, a little bit afraid of thunder."  
"I don't mind at all. But Reid, we will start very early tomorrow morning, so I hope we can both get enough sleep."  
"Yeah. I know you must be tired, sorry."  
"It's okay. You sure you're alright now?" Hotch got up to leave.  
"Yeah! I'm sure, I'm sure." Reid answered quickly. "It's just some bad memories when I was a kid, I'm getting over with it now…The fear of thunder, I mean."  
"……" Hotch glanced at him suspiciously.  
"What?" He asked weakly.  
"When you had a headache months ago, you wouldn't tell me no matter how many times I asked."  
"So…?"  
"So, something is going on since you admitted your fear twice in a minute when I hadn't asked at all."  
"Hotch-"  
"Reid."  
"Nothing is going on, just the thunder-"  
"Three times now. What is it Reid? If you have a headache again, please you can tell me."  
"No no, no headache, I promise."  
"……" Hotch sighed, back to his bed. "Okay. Get some sleep."  
"Good night, Hotch."  
"Night."

He lay back down and took a deep breath, quickly pulled the quilt high and stretched his hand into his clothes.  
"Oh…" The stimulation was way too strong, he didn't expect it so strong! He bit his lips to remain silent, feeling his cock was now leaking. He didn't masturbate often. But this was different. Reid looked at his boss's face contour quietly, couldn't stopped shivering.  
"Reid, you…"  
Oh, no.  
"Reid?" When no answers came, Hotch asked again. He opened his eyes wearily, "You don't sound okay."  
"I am, you go get some sleep, I'm okay." Reid clasped his dick, but no further stimulation.  
"Actually I was trying. But somehow you woke me before the rain." Hotch sat up and got up.  
"I'm so sorry- what are you doing?"  
Hotch lifted Reid's quilt and lay on his bed. Reid hurried turning sideways so his erection wouldn't be seen. "Hotch? What-"  
He felt a warm body pressed up his back.  
"We really need to sleep." Hotch wrapped both arms around his waist, "No matter what you fear, you're not alone, I'll be here. Try to let it go now."  
"Wait…"  
"I'm here, don't shiver, nothing can hurt you."  
"Oh…Oh." Reid shivered hard.  
"It's okay… It's alright if you don't want to tell me what's bothering you. But it's…okay. Shh." Hotch wasn't even fully awake, and that made him sexier than ever.  
Arms around his waist, breath in his hair… Deep hoarse voice next to his ear…  
"Ah…" Reid moaned of the pleasure caused by touch. "Hotch…"  
"Hmm."  
"Hotch…Hotch, let me go, I need a shower."  
"Don't be ridiculous, you had one hours ago."  
"I really need-"  
"You can just trust me."  
"It's not like that, I really-"  
"Oh."  
"…"  
Hotch's hands inadvertently touched the hardness in his pajamas.  
Reid flushed deeply, tried to get out of the tight embrace.  
The strength on his waist was lose only for a second, then Hotch grabbed his arms tight, " S'okay, Reid, Reid. That's very, very normal."  
Reid blushed, feeling like an idiot, still trying to get up.  
"Don't! Don't go. Reid, calm down, hey…"  
"Now you are the one holding back." Reid said wryly.  
"Holding back what?"  
"You don't need to pretend like this, Hotch… Even I'm disgusted by myself."  
"No! I never thought you were disgusted, and I won't." Hotch said, fully awake. "I understand this, there's nothing to be ashamed of."  
"You said I was screaming your name. Now you know what kind of dream I had."  
"And I'm flattered."  
"If this is some sort of sympathetic act-"  
"It's not. Reid, I won't judge your sexuality." Hotch took a deep breath, tried to sound more smooth. "And… I fully understand you find me attractive when sharing a same room. We're both tired and… it could happen to anyone."  
Reid lowered his head, the burning impulse in his body and the deep depression in his heart made him at a loss.  
"I'm not gay… I wasn't ever attracted to any other men."  
"Oh."  
"Hotch I'm sorry, just let me go."  
"No."  
Hotch turned over and pressed Reid's body. His fingers gently touched his face, Reid tried to struggle, but he felt weak. What was Hotch thinking? He clearly wasn't gay, it was a blessing he could understand, but this?  
"Reid, I'm your friend, and nothing can change that. You see, at first I thought you were afraid of thunder, and I want to protect you. Now I know what's going on, and I still want to protect you. I like you, and I think maybe I will always want to protect you."  
Reid shivered. "Hotch…Ahh, help me." God, what Hotch just said was so damn arousing.  
Hotch said nothing. Then a warm hand wrapped around his erection, giving him a firm stroke.  
"Ahh… so good." Reid tried to keep his voice down but he couldn't. Hotch slipped his finger on the head, then back to the length, grabbing tight. How long had he been suppressing his need? Must be long enough to almost explode right there and then.  
"Shh, try to be quiet, everybody can hear."  
"Yes…"  
"Reid, when this is over, promise me you won't be upset."  
"Ohh…Ah… Why would I… be upset?"  
"Just promise me."  
"Okay… Yes… promise."  
"Hmm."  
Hotch leant in and pressed their lips together.  
The kiss was hot and wet and sweet and everything Reid could ask. But he just couldn't get enough, so he licked Hotch's lips and slid his tongue in, desperated to taste some more. Hotch held him tight, kissed back willingly, let that hot tongue touched his own.  
Their lips parted, Reid breathed wildly, thrust up in Hotch's hand. He moaned quietly, didn't know what he needed, feeling like he needed everything.  
"Are you close?"  
"So…so close. Fuck… I…"  
"Let go, then."  
"I need…"  
"Yes?"  
"Kiss me please…"  
Another kiss took his breath away. "Mmmmm- Love you…" The hand squeezed once more, then he came hard all over Hotch's hand.  
Feeling a little dizzy, Reid shut his eyes. Best orgasm ever. The stresses disappeared, and the light feeling covered him… What did he just say? He was too tired to recall it.  
But Hotch couldn't fall asleep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedbacks are always welcome. I plan to keep working on this. So what do you think?


	2. Late night bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan talked to Reid and told him Hotch and Rossi went to a bar often, and Reid wanted to go there just to secretly see Aaron. But others thought they simply wanted to have fun and decided to go there as well. Seeing Aaron was with Beth, Reid got drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy!

Next morning, Reid woke up slowly beside a strong body. His eyes burst opened, suddenly remembered last night. Feeling his face heated, Reid called gently, "Hotch, wake up."  
"Mmmm."  
"It's half past six."  
Hotch opened his eyes fiercely. "God… It's late."  
"Not very, actually. Generally the human body is accustomed to accepting breakfast at seven and after one night, the digestive system-"  
"Ah, stop, stop."  
"Sorry."  
Hotch stared at Reid and suddenly found him a little bit cute when rambling. And his cluttered curls was indeed appealing, making him want to smooth. He was shocked at that idea, quickly got into the bathroom.  
Reid panicked, Hotch hated me Hotch hated me Hotch hated me. He climbed out of the bed and hastily dressed while calling Morgan.  
"What's up pretty Bo-"  
"Help! Hotch hated me!"  
"What?"  
Oh, he hadn't told anyone about his crush.  
"Nothing… Um, um…"  
"Reid?"  
"Nothing! He's out! Gotta go."  
"No way! Wait a second Rossi… Reid? Tell me! What made you so excited?"  
"God don't tell Rossi okay? I can explain to you later bye."  
He hung up and saw a confused Hotch standing in front of him.  
"Hotch… I'm so so sorry."  
"What?" Hotch looked up as if he hadn't realized Reid was there till now. "What were you saying?"  
"You didn't hear? I… Nothing, really."  
"Alright. Let's go." Hotch put on his coat and headed to the door.  
"Wait! I haven't even washed my face-"  
"Oh. Right."  
Reid rushed to the bathroom wondering what was with Hotch today.

 

The case was solved three days after. Those three days Reid put himself completely in work, not even looked Hotch in the eye. That was the only way he could keep his head clear. Sometimes he could feel the question looks coming from Morgan and he just ignored them.  
The fourth morning on the returning jet, Morgan sat down beside him.  
"Come on pretty boy, out with it."  
He glanced at his friend. "You didn't even bring coffee?"  
"I'm too curious about your story. And Reid, Hotch didn't harm you did he?"  
"No he didn't. " Reid moved uncomfortably in his seat. "I lost my first kiss."  
"Whoa!" The corner of his mouth went up, and then stopped. "Wait a minute. You and Hotch?"  
"Not exactly… More like a one side crush. You know Hotch's straight."  
"Oh! Don't tell me you offered him your first kiss and he hated you."  
"What? No!"  
"Keep your voice down. You gotta be fully honest with me, what exactly happened?"  
"Okay… Well. He kissed me and gave me an amazing orgasm but began to avoid me the next day."  
Morgan's eyes wide, mouth slightly opened.  
"You're kidding me."  
"I'm not."  
"From what I'm seeing, you're the one avoiding him."  
"What should I do?"  
"Honestly? I don't know. Hotch is… He's… well. You know what? The other night Rossi just told me he and Hotch went to a bar frequently. To see some singers, talk to some girls…"  
"They did?"  
"Yeah. I think he really is into women. And according to Rossi there's a girl named Beth… She and Hotch are close."  
"Oh…" Reid nodded and sighed. "Thanks for keeping secret for me. By the way which bar?"  
"The one near Rossi's house. What are you thinking?"  
"Just curious."  
"No- Reid, if you wanna go to that bar, I'm going, too."  
"What bar?" Emily and JJ just passed by, asking happily.  
"Nothing." Reid quickly answered.  
"Spence? You and Derek are going to a party without us?"  
"No!"  
"Then we're going, too. Let's go there tonight!"  
Reid covered his face with a sigh.

In the afternoon, Rossi came to Hotch's office with two cups of coffee.  
"Hey Dave. What's up?"  
"I just thought you might want some coffee."  
"Thanks."  
Rossi looked at him with a smile. That was the look he only gave on occasions like this.  
"Aaron, what's bothering you? Or, should I say, who?"  
"You damn profiler." Hotch sighed. "Alright… I'm confused. Have you ever, well, suddenly found someone you shouldn't fall for so fucking attractive?"  
Frowning, Rossi chuckled, "Did you just curse? Well, how horrible could she be to make you think shouldn't fall for?"  
Hotch wanted to say it was a he. He also wanted to asked how could this he be so attractive by simply marking on maps and flipping his hair. But he was terrified and confused enough, he didn't want Rossi to know yet.  
"Well, Dave, let's just go to that bar again tonight."  
Rossi blinked. "Oh… Sure! Meeting her again certainly will help."  
They both laughed. And Rossi was surprised that Beth was such a confusing woman.

 

Outside the bar, Reid glared at three women dressed sexily. "How did all of you end up coming with me?"  
"Well not all of us, Rossi and Hotch didn't come." Garcia laughed, clearly knew nothing yet.

Inside the bar, Rossi and Hotch found a table. Beth and other girls weren't arrived yet.  
"Don't be so unsure about yourself Aaron, she's your friend and you can be honest with her."

"We deserve some rest!" Emily laughed.  
"And you, Spence, deserve a date!"  
Morgan tried to disguise his smile. "Let's hope he will get one."  
Going in, Reid sighed. "Could you please all order something and find someone and leave me alone?"  
"Okay, okay. Just remember we can be your wingmen and wingwomen anytime!"  
Finally being alone, Reid wondered in the bar. Some drunk girls asked his number but turned around and left the second he spoke. He saw Rossi and Hotch at a small table near the counter. A beautiful brunette sat opposite Hotch and that must be Beth. They talked happily, then Rossi got up and left with another woman.  
Reid ordered bourbon and sat down at the counter, took a sip, eyes never left Hotch's table. He kept his head low, letting his side hair drop to block his face as much as possible. He couldn't hear what they said, but watching him would already be enough.  
Beth smiled happily. Tonight she thought Aaron would push their relationship a step forward. But Aaron seemed a bit out of form. And now the silence between them were embarrassing.  
"So, Aaron, how's your work recently?"  
"Um? He's good."  
"He?"  
"It." Aaron scolded himself in his heart.  
"Okay… Well."  
Rossi's words echoed in his ear. She was your friend and be honest with her.  
No, no. Of course not. He was going to ask Beth to be his girlfriend today. That was what he thought before the case in Los Angeles. Damn Reid. Get out of my head. Ask her. Ask her now. She would say yes. What about Reid? Take a little control of yourself Hotchner. But he said he loved- He was a man! A friend. God. Before that night he thought all he'd done was just protecting Reid, but after that… Hell, why had he never felt like that before? Reid was lovable when rambling something meaningless…  
"Want to hear you ramble again."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"No-" Hotch suddenly realized what he just said. "God, I'm so sorry. I was distracted. Look, I didn't mean-"  
What he didn't thought would happen, was Beth leant in and kissed him.  
"Mmmmm"  
"Don't know what you've been thinking but you were cute."  
"Beth- Sorry, I don't…"  
Reid quickly looked elsewhere, tears filled his eyes. So they were together. Glancing around, his friends were nowhere to be found.  
"Another drink, please." He bit back tears and turned to the girl at the counter.  
"Another, please."  
"More."  
"More…"

He drank hell knew how much, which wasn't good. Because when Beth got up to the lady's room and Aaron headed to the counter for more wine, he was laughing with tears all over his face.  
"Ha… Two years and nineteen days! He, got his date! And me?… Lovelorn…"  
"Reid? Reid!" Aaron couldn't believe his eyes. "What're you doing here?"  
"What? Hadn't seen someone lovelorn?… You fuck off, I want Aaron."  
"How much did you drink?"  
"Not, drunk!"  
"Reid! Are you listening? Who's with you here?"  
"Back off who are you…" Reid pushed him away. "I don't wanna die." More tears came out of his eyes.  
"It's Hotch… God, come on I will take you home." Aaron felt his heart hurt. Seeing Reid like this, calling his name in tears, he had to control himself not to flush up and hug him.  
"Aaron? What are you-" God, Beth. He totally forgot about her.  
He turned around and apologized. "Sorry Beth, but he's my friend, I didn't know he was here but he was drunk now… I have to go."  
"But what about me?"  
"Rossi and your friends are still here somewhere, please go and find them. I will make up to you I promise."  
"Okay, be safe Aaron. I know you will hold on to your promise." She left reluctantly.  
"Who…said I'm going, with you?" Reid struggled and Hotch tried to stop him.  
"Reid, we will talk seriously later. But right now…"  
"He! Left me… After two years and nineteen days!" Now he was yelling. Some people started to look at them, and Hotch glared back. God, Beth was still in the bar…  
"Okay okay, stop yelling! What do you want?"  
"Want you."  
Reid suddenly came close and looked up at him teary eyed. "Kiss me."  
Hotch shook his head, "You're being ridiculous."  
"See? Nobody cares!" More yelling. More gaze.  
"Reid!"  
"Kiss me, please… Please, now."  
"Shhh! Nobody's with you here right?" Hotch pulled up his clothes and dragged him to a small table where he was sure Beth wouldn't see.  
"Promise you will come with me after I kiss you?" He whispered.  
"Promise…"

To be continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain a lot of drunk texting. Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch drove a drunk Reid home. They texted and something changed.

Hotch could feel hot breath against his lips. Reid smelled like wine and tears. He cupped Reid's face and kissed him, gently and quickly before he pulled away. But Reid grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer, pressed their lips hard. They moaned between kisses, bodies pressed together and Reid was lost. He groaned and opened his mouth trying to slide his tongue in. "That's enough" kiss "No" kiss "Reid" kiss "Aaaaron"  
Hotch pulled away roughly. "We gotta go."  
Not too far behind the table, Garcia and JJ covered their mouths tight. "What just happened?" "It's still happening." "No wonder Reid let us come, he wanted to show off!" "He wouldn't." "I don't think they know we're watching." "Look at them they're so cute!" "They're not gonna kiss forever are they?" "I want to find a guy now."  
Hotch dragged Reid out of the bar and threw him in his car. Reid was quiet now, leaning back on the seat, with mouth slightly opened. He was beautiful. How had he never found before? Thinking about those times when he drove Reid home, they were practically all like now. Except now he was confused, and mad, and very aroused. When they arrived Reid groaned loudly, and that groan slowly turned into a cry.  
He slowed down the speed. "Reid?"  
Reid just cried harder. That sound broke his heart.  
"Hey." Hotch pulled off in front of Reid's house. "Don't cry."  
"You are in love." Reid cried sorrowfully. "I will be happy for you."  
"I'm not, Reid. Thanks to you."  
"Leave me alone."  
"Can you get in and wash yourself?"  
"You want to come in and kiss me again?"  
"…"  
"Go home Aaaaron. I hate you."  
"I just want to make sure you're safe."  
"Go! Don't let me see your face. I'm fine without you."  
"Reid…"  
"I'm fine! Go away."  
Reid got out of the car and shut the door. Hotch watched him disappeared in the house, and then the light was on, he finally drove off. Taking a deep breath, the smell of Reid still filled in the air.

Hotch got home and took a quick bath to clear his head. He was not going to get off on the thought of Reid. After checking on Jack, he locked his bedroom door and tried to think about work.  
Then a text came in and everything changed.  
On the screen there was a half naked Reid sitting on the bed, smiling at him with half dry hair. Hotch gasped and turned his phone off at once, then turned it back on, staring at Reid's chest.  
02/10 11:03 pm  
SR: I've washed myself  
SR: sorrrry i dont hateu.  
02/10 11:06 pm  
AH: Go to sleep Reid.  
SR: cant. your kisses blew my mind  
02/10 11:08 pm  
AH: You're still drunk.  
02/10 11:09 pm  
SR: mm not drunk i can prove

Another picture came in, Reid's legs separated and he was clearly as aroused as Hotch.

02/10 11:12 pm  
AH: Reid we shouldn't. please just stop  
02/10 11:15 pm  
SR: should have let you in  
SR: m imagining your hands on me  
AH: you're killing me  
SR: wanna feel you  
SR: wanna see  
02/10 11:20 pm  
AH: see what  
02/10 11:21pm  
SR: are you touching yourself  
02/10 11:23 pm  
AH: are you  
02/10 11:24 pm  
SR: yes  
SR: plesee aaron need more  
02/10 11:27 pm  
AH: then tell me how you want me  
02/10 11:29 pm  
SR: lips slide down my chest to my cock and suck me  
02/10 11:30 pm  
SR: lick my balls and finger me pleease promise i wont scream  
02/10 11:34 pm  
AH: can i call you  
SR: please

Incoming Call-Aaron Hotchner 02/10 11:35 pm  
"Miss you Aaron."  
"Me too."  
"Want you inside me."  
"Keep talking"  
"Want to feel your swollen cock deep inside me… you bite into my shoulder and, me, leaning back in your arms when you fuck me hard"  
"Spencer…"  
"I'm facing a mirror and imagining you behind me fucking fast and hard inside me. We… we could see each other in the mirror… you clutching my waist and i… I… I've been thinking about this since you taught me in the shooting range."  
"That's… seven years ago."  
"I know."  
"Spencer?"  
"You idiot didn't know why I couldn't hit the target. How… how could I hit it with your smell right behind me?"  
"God-"  
"Those nights you stayed in your office, I wanted to straddle on your lap and ride you…"  
"Ah, fuck"  
"Love your voice… Ah…I'm so close, can't hold it…"  
"Want to hear you coming."  
"Ahhh I… Are you close?"  
"Yes Spencer."  
"Aaron… Ah, fuck me harder please… fuck please please please-"  
"Spencer Ahh god"  
"…"  
"…"  
"…"  
"…"  
"That was amazing"  
"Indeed."  
"Don't hang up please."  
"Okay."  
"So sexy when you panting."  
"God… I haven't done this before."  
"Same here."  
"Hey… Um. Tell me more about what you feel about me? How long have you…"  
"Seven years and ninety-four days."  
"…Oh. That's…"  
"After Hard Wick case I wanted to get into your arms and comfort you. Actually I did. Three times in my dream."  
"Why hadn't you told me?"  
"I don't want you to know."  
"Liar. Why?"  
"You're talking to a drunkard sure you wanna go on?"  
"Yes please, or I can't sleep tonight."  
"Let me ask you this, would you accept me if I told you years ago?"  
"…I don't know."  
"Yeah. I knew you wouldn't like me the way I like you. But I fall in love with you anyway."  
"Spencer, I want to try."  
"What?"  
"I want to try with you."  
"Why? You're into women."  
"It felt right tonight."  
"God, Aaron…"  
"I've been thinking about you after that night in the hotel room."  
"I've been thinking about you all the damn time."  
"I'm excited but also unsure…I've never… It's just too soon."  
"We can take it slow."  
"Yeah. Baby steps."  
"Yeah. Sleep now?"  
"Okay. Good night Spence."  
"Good night."  
End of Call-Aaron Hotchner 02/11 00:12 am

Reid hung up and put his phone on his chest. He felt his heartbeat astonishingly fast. The word Spence coming from Aaron was so sexy and beautiful.

 

He woke up laboriously next morning. The memories of last night were fuzzy. He remembered going to the bar with his friends, seeing Hotch dating his new girlfriend, but how did he end up in his own bed? He was too drunk and maybe Morgan drove him home.  
He turned his phone on wanting to thank Morgan but then he saw the texts. He read in panic one by one, feeling the strength of his whole body was evacuated and his phone just slipped onto the bed. He stared at the call record, trembling with dread.  
Just then, Hotch was calling him.  
He held his breath. "Hey, Hotch?"  
"Morning. I knew you wouldn't remember." Hotch chuckled. "How could I remind you, Spencer?"  
"S-pencer?" Reid stammered.  
"It's okay, don't panic. How about you get up and open the door for me so I can help you remember?"  
Reid's eyes widened. In spite of his pajamas, he jumped out of bed and ran to the door.


	4. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were together. But would they open their hearts to each other at first? No. Spencer was dejected about Aaron's act, and he found a geneticist named Maeve on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I was a little busy ;-)

Reid opened the door and saw Hotch standing there with a smile. He was pulled into a hug, Hotch's nose buried in his neck. He whispered something Reid couldn't hear and they just stumbled into the house while kissing, shut the door and Reid was pushed against the wall. Reid moaned Hotch's name, hands grabbed his shirt. He was getting aroused and that wasn't good considered they need to be at work in 30.  
"I love how we greet each other." Hotch said kissing him one more time.  
"I guess we somehow got together last night?" Reid blushed, avoiding eye contact. "I saw the texts last night… I was drunk I'm so sorry Hotch."  
"Aaron." He corrected.  
"Aaron." Reid smiled.  
"It's okay. All you did was confessed your feeling. I was confused at first but… I guess you're serious about this, and I want to let you know that I'm interested."  
"Yes, I'm serious." Reid leaned his head on Hotch's shoulder and kissed his earlobe. "Can't believe this is happening."  
"But we need to keep this from others."  
"Even Morgan? JJ?"  
"Yeah even them. I'm not quite ready yet."  
"Oh… of course. But they'll know seeing you drive me to work."  
"They aren't that good."  
"Yeah but last night at the…"  
"Hmm?"  
"Never mind. Let's go."  
"Okay Spencer."  
Hearing his first name coming from that deep hoarse voice, Reid couldn't help but kiss him again.  
But when they arrived, everything just changed. Before they got out from the car, Reid grabbed Hotch's hand and leant close. Hotch stiffed, "Not here."  
"We are in the car. Just want to kiss you."  
"Well not at work place Reid."  
"Reid?"  
"You're my subordinate at work."  
All day, Reid tried to be closer to Aaron. Sending files to his office, discussing new found about old cases. That was a normal reaction, he thought to himself. He literally was in love with Aaron seven years and ninety-five days, finally it turned out to be a mutual feeling. But in the meantime he could feel Aaron's confusion. Aaron seemed uncomfortable, especially with their colleagues around.  
JJ came to Reid in the afternoon, just to congratulate him. "Spence, you guys can relax a little bit, everyone except Rossi knew and we are all happy for you two."  
"Thank you. But Aaron wasn't ready… I'd like to give him some time. And at work he's just my superior."  
"How could he make it so clear?"  
"I don't know."  
Aaron did make it very clear. After a whole week of keeping distance, Reid couldn't deny he was dejected. They would hold hands and kiss after work, but their life was almost full of work. Garcia was forthright, asking if he was lack of sex.  
"Not just sex, I'm lack of attention. I feel he ignore me even more than he used to."  
And Aaron didn't cut the contact with Beth. They still trained together for triathlon, and all he said was he did reject Beth but she still wanted to be friends.  
Reid felt helpless. He found his migraine came back but he didn't want to tell Aaron just like before. I supposed I should tell him. But what would he think? Probably thought I tried to occupy more time of his. Reid thought to himself frustrated. Just gave him time.  
Two months passed, the migraine was only worse. One night after accidentally hearing Rossi persuaded Aaron to date Beth more, he didn't say a word on the way home. Aaron pulled off in front of his house, tried to touch his hand, and he jerked away.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I'm tired. Thanks for the ride. Night Aaron."  
"Wait." Aaron held him still, planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "Something you wanna tell me?"  
Reid sighed. "Just hope you can pay the same attention to me at work."  
"Spencer… We're not allowed to be in a relationship at work. That's the rule."  
"So you're never gonna come out to our friends."  
"It's not like that. I will be ready, alright?"  
"Well, when?"  
Reid got out and shut the car door hard. He knew Hotch was staring at his back for a long time. It was at that night he found a geneticist named Maeve, whom he hoped would ease his migraine.

Three months later, Morgan found Reid stealthy went to a telephone booth right after work. And that boy seemed to be happier than the past months.  
"Hello Spencer, I finished the book you recommended. Can't wait to call you the second I finished, it was awesome."  
"Oh, I'm, I'm glad. Thank you, Maeve."  
"Are you still bothered with the problem three months ago?"  
"Yes… Well, but we can talk about something cheerful."  
"No way. How's the migraine?"  
"It's gone, I did exactly you asked. I couldn't thank you more." Reid smiled shyly, even though the girl over the phone couldn't see.  
"Don't mention it. Spencer, tell me more about him."  
Morgan caught Hotch the minute he walked out of his office.  
"Hotch, man, trust me I don't wanna say this. But we all know you and the kid are together, and don't think I didn't know he was upset the past months."  
"Morgan-"  
"But I thought you two are serious about this, right?"  
"Yes, we are."  
"I just saw him went to the telephone booth happily. Talk to him, Hotch. Bet you need to do that anyway."  
"I will."  
"You know how happy he was when talking about you months ago? He's in love with you quite a while. If you can't make him happy, someone else sure can, you just leave him, but not like this, okay?"  
"I don't wanna leave him. I will talk to him today." Hotch said. "Thank you."  
"Anytime."  
So Aaron went to that telephone booth. Reid was still there, clutching the phone tight with a book in another hand. Reid's smile was beautiful, voice was gentle. He was talking to someone he liked? Aaron felt something was stuck in his stomach and that must be the feeling Reid had every time he went training. Walking closer, Aaron didn't make a sound, he wanted to have that talk with Reid after he finished.  
"Thanks, but umm… I don't know. Maybe he didn't break up with me because he was just afraid to hurt me. I can't make him happy."  
"No, it's fine. No one can hear us anyway. We hadn't… I hadn't been in a sexual relationship, ever. I was unsure of course! But I thought he has his own fear."  
"It's like he was terrified. Um…"  
"Like he was afraid that I could hurt him. What? No. I hadn't even stayed at his ever."  
"I don't know what. But he told me to give him some time. I guess I could wait for him forever."  
"Don't worry Maeve, I'll be fine. I said forever… I meant it."  
"No, hadn't had a headache in two weeks."  
"Okay. I'm excited too, anytime, if you are free, I want to officially meet you and thank you."  
"What?"  
Spencer's hand was still suddenly, eyes widened and mouth opened, like he heard something unbelievable. His last sentence was a question, and now the other side had been hung up.  
Aaron felt a lot of complex emotions suddenly all came in his mind. He didn't know how long he stood, until Spencer turned around carrying the bag ready to go home, and they saw each other.  
Spencer blushed, lost of words. Aaron pulled him into a tight embrace, put his hand on Spencer's soft hair.  
"Sorry I overheard, I came to talk to you."  
"I…"  
"Spencer, I'm so sorry."  
"Let me go, someone could see, and you won't like that."  
"I don't care."  
"Aaron, let me go please." Spencer was struggling in his arm. "You can't just, change like this, after you heard whatever stupid things I said, it's so unfair."  
"I'm so sorry, I let you down, I won't do it again. Come home with me."  
"No, just, please, leave me alone."  
"I didn't know you were sad and I promise I'm ready now, Spencer, no more hiding."  
Spencer stopped struggling. But he looked sad, and confused, and lost.  
"If you didn't hear, you might never want to come out."  
"No, no, Spencer, I love you."  
Aaron cupped his face and kissed him, hard. They walked towards the car, got in, and Spencer buried his head in his hands.  
"You are a jerk, Aaron Hotchner."  
"Sorry, Spencer, I'm so, so-"  
"Maeve just said the same words to me."  
"What?"  
"She said 'Love you' before hanging up. Just like that."  
When Aaron found no words to say, Spencer went on. "All my life, for the first time a girl was attracted to me, and we could have many dates, and you ruined them."  
Aaron were still silent, just looked at Spencer with sad eyes.  
"And what can I say? I love you so much."  
He grabbed Aaron's collar and sealed his lips with a violent kiss, which Aaron accepted willingly, and two men kissed fiercely in the narrow space.  
Aaron felt guilt crushed him. "Spencer, I'm so sorry, forgive me, I love you."  
"You just passed my house."  
"You're not going to stay in yours tonight. I want you to come home with me."  
"Oh…"  
"There's something I should've told you months before… I'm not afraid of you, just, Foyet, he um, raped me and I never told anyone." He quickly went on, "I want to be truly ready for you, and don't want to panic when we are in bed, I'm so sorry it's my fault."  
Spencer stared at him, slowly held his hand. Aaron avoided his gaze, slightly shivered under the gentle touch.  
"No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry for you, I'm hurt and I feel the same pain." Spencer kissed him. "I wish I could take the place of you to suffer the pain."  
"Don't say that."  
"Take me home."  
"Almost there. And I wanna show you how much I love you when we get home."  
Spencer's eyes were filled with tears, but he didn't cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will come to an end next chapter! I'm kind of excited. Thank you for reading! ;-)


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's first time. It was quite amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blushed so much while writing.

Spencer had fantasized about what Aaron's house would be like many times. But this night he didn't really have time to appreciate. He followed Aaron into the room, throwing keys and bags, and instantly he was pressed against the wall. Aaron's hands were warm, hot against his skin, unfasten the shirt buttons. They shared a long, lustful kiss, arms wrapped around each other's waist, whispering sweet delicious words.  
"Dad?"  
A sleepy voice suddenly sounded, Jack was in the living room, staring at them with wide eyes.  
"Hey, buddy, we thought you were sleeping." Aaron reluctantly let Spencer go and turned to his son. Spencer was rather embarrassed, trying to explain but didn't know how.  
"Uncle Spencer? Cool! I missed you! Wait Dad, you two were kissing?" Jack came closer, looked up at Spencer then turned to looked at his dad.  
"Yes… Jack, I missed you too. And your dad and I… We are together." Spencer answered quickly, blushed slightly.  
"Together? Like… together together? Like lovers?"  
"Yes… I hope you don't mind?"  
"That's awesome! I love you uncle Spencer!"  
"I love you, too." Spencer said in pleasant surprise.  
"So will you come here often and teach me more magic tricks?"  
"Yes, I will. I'm happy to see you." Spencer looked at Aaron and smiled.  
Aaron held Jack up to his bedroom and walked along with a smile. "Go to sleep, buddy, Spencer and I have something to do."  
Jack looked back at Spencer who stood at the door with a shy smile and asked happily, "Will uncle Spencer show you magic?"  
Spencer blushed some more and Aaron smiled. "Yes, a lot. He is the best."  
Finally closed Jack's door, Aaron pulled Spencer into a hug and kissed him passionately. Soft kisses on Spencer's neck drove him crazy, making him shut his eyes and groan for more. Aaron bit on his neck and sucked gently, holding him tight, hands groped along Spencer's waist to his thigh. "Shhh. Quiet, babe." "Love you" "Me too." They entered Aaron's bedroom and quickly locked the door, Spencer was pushed into the soft mattess, lost of balance. He grasped Aaron's shirt and pulled him down to another kiss, licked his mouth open and slide his tongue in, earning a desperate moan from Aaron. He was nervous actually, but also much too aroused, just wanted Aaron's hands on his hard member. He involuntarily thrust up, moaning Aaron's name.  
"Want more, magician?" Aaron teased, took off their shirts, hot skin pressed together.  
"Please- want so much more!"  
"Like this?" Aaron unleashed Spencer's zipper, put his hand in and stroked him through the underwear.  
"Yes, yes Aaron" Aaron's fingertips were wet now.  
"You're rather quiet compared with the other night on the phone."  
"Shut up, Ahh"  
"I can feel your throb." Finally Aaron's bare hands were around his hard cock, he was leaking, aching for more touch.  
"Aaron, are you sure you're ready for… for this?" Spencer undid Aaron's zipper, still trying to make sure Aaron wasn't uncomfortable.  
"Yes, sweetheart."  
Their hands intertwined together, touching Aaron's cock, fingertips stroked back and forth on the head. Aaron groaned, sat up and pulled Spencer up, letting him straddle on his lap.  
"Don't want to bring back your unpleasant memories, Aaron, I…"  
"You won't, babe, you're so beautiful." Aaron pulled open the drawer and grabbed a small bottle of lubricant. "Oh, wait, condoms are in my-"  
"Don't." Spencer cupped his face and kissed him hard, "No condoms, I'm clean- please, want to feel you."  
Aaron looked into his eyes in surprise. "I know, but Spencer-"  
"No buts. It's my first time, want all of you."  
Aaron still looked at him hesitantly.  
"Please, sir?"  
That Sir broke Aaron's final line down. He lowered his head to kissed Spencer and tore the bottle open violently. "Alright, just keep your voice down. You don't wanna wake Jack right?" Every single word was with a stroke, Spencer was on fire.  
"Mmmm, I need- mmmmm…"  
Aaron spread lube on his whole hand and pushed one finger in. Spencer gasped, arching his back, couldn't help but swing his waist to meet that finger.  
"More, ugh… Aaron, Aaron"  
"So good, my babe, so eager."  
Aaron added one more finger, moving them in and out quickly, stirring some beautiful wet sounds. Spencer cried out, but didn't dare to be aloud, he just bit his teeth to stop moaning, clutching the sheets tight.  
"So hot around my fingers, Spencer, so good, want you."  
"Ughhh please, want you inside." Spencer grabbed Aaron's achingly hard cock. "Want you so much."  
"God Spencer" He tried to slide his fingers out and Spencer pushed himself down onto them one more time, moaning shamelessly.  
"Mmmm… Ahhhhh"  
"Ready?"  
"Please, yeah…"  
Aaron held him tight and pushed in slowly, Spencer wrapped both arms around his neck, shut his eyes and groaned of pleasure. Aaron was big, and it hurt a little, but he felt so full, so satisfied.  
"Babe, how does it feel? Did I hurt you?" Aaron didn't move, whispering into his ear.  
"No-no, I feel full- Don't want you to go, please don't go please…"  
"Won't go. I love you." Aaron licked Spencer's ear, making him cry out.  
"Aaron, touch me please!"  
"So sensitive, sweetheart. God."  
"Yes just like that… yes so good… God move please, I can't, I can't-" Spencer was so eager, fucking himself onto Aaron's cock, eyes never left Aaron's face.  
Aaron grabbed his waist and move. He set a fiercely speed, shaking Spencer dizzy, every time pulled all out and back in, fucking hard and deep into that tight wet hole. Spencer was seeing stars and could only grip Aaron to keep balance. It was all too much, it was magical.  
"Feel so good, Babe, you're so hot and wet…"  
"God, there! More…"  
Aaron curled his legs and fucked him faster, harder, stroked his prostate every time. Spencer bit his lips to keep from screaming, that pleasure was too strong to take.  
"I'm about to… Aaron, I'm coming, please…"  
"Look at me Spencer."  
"Mmmm- God, Ahhhh so good I…"  
Aaron kissed his lips hard, stroking his cock fast, pounding in one last time and they came together. Hot liquid filled Spencer's hole, and he held Aaron tight, not letting him pull out.  
"Love you, love you so much." They kissed and licked each other's lips, both breathless.  
"Can't get enough of you."  
"I'm all yours, genius."  
"Mmmm."  
Aaron finally pulled out. They lay together still trying to catch their breath. Earlier conversation now back to his mind, he suddenly became very jealous of that geneticist girl.  
"So, what would you tell Maeve?"  
"I don't need to keep contact with Maeve as long as I don't have a headache anymore." Spencer winked. "And… I won't have a headache as long as you keep doing this…" He leant in and kissed Aaron, sucked his bottom lip.  
"Mmmmm I can do this forever."  
"And Beth? I know you two trained together, just…"  
"Would you like to be my new training partner?"  
"Me? I had the worst stamina… The director had many physical trainings for me already."  
"I can help."  
"Okay. I'm all yours." Spencer laughed. "And… Don't tell Rossi."  
"Afraid he will know tomorrow." Aaron pulled him closer, kissed his neck. His fingers gently touched Spencer's lips, dipped in to feel that tongue. "I can't stop touching you. Even at work. I knew I won't after I touched you."  
They made love several times until both were worn out, and Spencer fell asleep on Aaron's chest, still heard that strong heartbeat in his dream.  
Aaron couldn't fall asleep just like the first night he kissed Spencer.  
He'd been controlling himself for so long, just because every time he was with Spencer, he felt this impulse and it scared him. But it wouldn't be a problem anymore.  
Spencer had this attraction he couldn't deny, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
